


A Wedding Fit for Two Princesses

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Referenced Gay Panic Murder, Royalty AU, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Isabella's the only child of the royal family, which means it's up to her to produce heirs.  She'll do what it takes, but she really isn't looking forward to it, because she has absolutely no interest in men.





	A Wedding Fit for Two Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 4/29  
> Pairing: Sara Crispino/Isabella Yang  
> Prompts:  
> 1\. “They’re hiding behind the sofa”  
>  **2\. Bad sex/sex fails**  
>  **3\. Feminization**  
>  **4\. Distracted**  
>  **5\. Royalty**

As a princess, Isabella had always expected to be married off to some man she’d never love, never be comfortable with in bed, but have to suffer through the bad sex for the sake of children. Her parents knew that she was only interested in women, and they approved – why should men be the only ones who got to have fun having premarital or extramarital sex without having to worry about an illegitimate pregnancy they couldn’t just hide or pay off? But she was their only child who’d lived long enough to make adulthood, so she resigned herself to a lifetime of bad sex in the hopes of children and prayed that whoever they picked for her wouldn’t take it too badly when she had her affairs with the ladies and serving girls.

It came as quite the surprise when her parents called her to them. “Honey, it’s time you were married, and we think we’ve found you a good fiancée.”

“Oh. All right.” No point in arguing. It didn’t really matter to her who she married, she wasn’t going to love him, and how did you ask if he’d approve of her sapphic affairs? “When’s the wedding?”

Her parents were taken aback. “Well, first, we need your approval…” her mother eventually said.

“Done. Anything else?”

“Don’t you want to meet your potential fiancée first?” her dad said. “After all, this is a huge decision.”

Isabella shrugged. “I’ll meet him at the wedding, won’t I? You guys wouldn’t pick a monster, so I’m not worried about it. So when is it?”

“With your permission, we’ll set it up for three months for now.”

 

In three months, Isabella had avoided all the gossip and all the hints she could. It had been unexpectedly difficult, as everyone seemed far more eager to talk about it than she’d expected. She hadn’t managed to stay totally clueless. She knew a few things. Crispino, beautiful – which seemed an unusual word, she’d have thought handsome, but maybe he was just that attractive – somewhat shy and rarely seen in public without his brother.

Her father held out an arm to her, and she took it. Her mother and cousins made some last-minute adjustments to her veil and her flowers, and stepped back. “Honey, you look perfect. I hope you’ll remember this day as perfect as you deserve.”

“I doubt that, but thanks for the sentiment.” Isabella swallowed as the music started and walked with her father. The man waiting for her – with a woman, that was odd, she’d expected the brother he was supposed to be inseparable from – was reasonably good-looking, she supposed, if you liked men. Tall, purple eyes, good posture. Not really what she’d call beautiful, but then again, maybe she just didn’t have the right guidebook.

She took her place at the foot of the altar, waiting for her father to hand her over to the Crispino man. It wasn’t him who stepped down to take her hand from her father, though. It was the woman he was with. His… sister? They had the same eyes, but her hair was black and her skin was slightly darker. Isabella was so confused she missed the priest addressing her until her cousin nudged her. “He just asked if you give your free consent to this wedding, Bella,” she hissed.

“I do.” The rest of the wedding passed in a haze, Isabella following the script that had been drilled into her so much over the past three months without understanding a word she was saying, right up until her new… wife?... raised her veil to kiss her. She’d recovered a little bit by the banquet, enough to finally catch her wife’s name. Sara. So far, the rumors had been spot on – Sara was beautiful, shy, and her brother Michele barely left them all night.

In some countries, the bedding was considered public, proof that the wedding had been consummated and there would be no take-backs. Isabella gave a quick prayer of thanks that her country wasn’t one of those, that she and Sara would be doing this privately. She led Sara to her bedroom and closed the door.

Sara immediately pulled away, drawing in on herself. “My parents swore you knew what you were marrying. They promised me and Mickey both that this was safe and that you had approved of it. Did they lie to me, or did your parents lie to them?”

“Your parents didn’t lie to you, and my parents… it was a half-truth. I didn’t want to know anything about my fiancé because I thought I knew everything I needed to know that I wasn’t going to be happy and there were going to be problems.” Isabella held both hands out to Sara, hoping she would take them, but she didn’t. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that I have a wife, but how is this going to work for children? Is Mickey staying here and he’ll sub for you…?”

Sara’s eyes dropped to the ground, but not before Isabella could see the tears threatening to overwhelm them. “You really don’t know. You…” Sara wiped her eyes and looked up. “In my country, children aren’t divided into boys and girls the way they are in other countries. Babies and young children don’t need to be. Once they start expressing themselves, it usually becomes obvious which ones are boys and which ones are girls, and they’re treated accordingly once that starts to show.”

“Okay, but… I don’t understand.”

“For most people, it’s no big deal, they’re either going to marry someone from our country who knows to ask in advance if they care or they… match. Once in a while, though, you get cases like me.”

“Like you how?”

“If I’d been born here, in your land, you would have a husband. Since your people assign boys and girls at birth, based on what they look like. What… what’s between their legs.” Sara sniffled and looked up. “There are treatments, potions I could take that would cause me to develop more feminine, but there are limits to what those can do. I can grow my hair long, grow breasts, wear gowns, move and act in ways that are considered feminine… but I can’t fulfill what most countries consider a princess’s only job. What I can do is impregnate you, so when your parents came to mine to make inquiries about the marriage… it seemed perfect. You got to marry the woman you wanted, but we can still have children. And I didn’t end up like Alessandra.”

“Alessandra?”

“A princess from long ago, who married someone who didn’t know our customs and wouldn’t listen when her parents tried to tell him she wasn’t what he wanted in a wife. His country did the public bedding, and it became a public murder. There was a big war over it.” Sara shuddered. “So, please, if you want to call this off, it’s not too late… but please don’t kill me. We can go downstairs and call this off.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Isabella stepped forward, reaching once again for Sara’s hands. Sara didn’t resist as Isabella took them. “This is the best thing that could have happened. It may take some getting used to, but you’re a beautiful woman and I’m attracted to you which already makes you a million times better than I thought you were going to be. I was shocked, yes, but this is a good thing. I’m happy it went this way.” Isabella tugged Sara toward the bed. “Come on, let’s start figuring this out.”


End file.
